


The Scent of You

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Also because I wanted to share it with you guys, Bottom Liam Dunbar, I'm gonna do it because I can and I want to, I'm sick I shouldn't be uploading this but fuck it, M/M, Malia secretly ships them, Malia tries to help him, Probably I should've wrote these in the notes, Scent Kink, Smut, Top Theo Raeken, What secretly? She wants them together asap, but then he fell for the chimera, it contains smut, it started just with Liam stealing Theo's clothes because he liked the chimera's scent, poor Liam he's had it bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: It all started one day Liam had slept through his alarm and was running late for school. He accidentally grabbed Theo's hoodie and found himself wanting to be surrounded by the chimera's scent all the time that he started to steal his clothes without Theo's knowledge.But he wasn't counting on Malia.





	The Scent of You

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally part of the Thiam week (sharing clothes) but I wasn't able to upload it on time (also it was incomplete) and I was actually thinking about uploading it even after the week ended but thought it would be weird. But after some days of thinking I said "You know what, screw it. I want to upload it even if it's not part of the thiam week."  
> So, I hope you like it. Oh, and it contains smut (although I'm not sure if it's good because I'm currently sick and my head was killing me while I was writitng that part).
> 
> I dedicate this to all the Thiam fans/readers out there, especially TrashWrites (you know why, you beautiful you)

It started one day Liam had slept through his alarm and was running late for school. He cursed as he jumped out of bed and quickly searched for clothes, a shower be dammed -he didn't have time for one. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a navy hoodie hanging on his desk chair. He threw it on, not noticing the other scent on it and ran out of his room. He really didn't notice until Mason pointed it out at their Math class.

"Dude, is that hoodie yours? Because I've never seen you wearing it." his best friend said.

Liam looked down at himself, "I dunno. I was running late and grabbed the first thing I could find."

Mason shrugs and continued writing on his notebook. But now Liam couldn't stop wondering that, indeed, this wasn't his hoodie. It was a little bigger than what he usually wears and also it had another scent coming from it. Making sure no one is looking his way, Liam carefully brings the sleeve up to his nose and inhales, the warm and musky scent filling all his senses and now he recognizes that scent.

Theo's scent.

His stomach flutters as he thinks about the chimera. But why was Theo's hoodie over his room when the chimera's been staying at the guests room? Maybe his mom thought it was his and she left it over his room.

Trying not to think too much in it, he shrugged it off and continued with his math problems, feeling rather calm after inhaling the chimera's scent.

 

* * *

 

After that, it started happening more often. Liam would occasionally grab and put on Theo's clothes, telling his mom to leave both Theo's and his clothes over Liam's bed. Once there he could chose which garment he felt like wearing; sometimes sneaking into the guests room only to find one specific shirt or hoodie. Theo didn't seem to notice; he would've have said something if that were the case. Also, Liam procured not to wear the chimera's clothes when he was around. It was just when he went to school or when Theo was out working.

Liam thought that he wasn't doing anything wrong; it's not like he's stealing them forever. Once he's done with one piece of clothes, he just puts it over the laundry basket and grabs another clean one. Although he prefers the ones that the chimera recently uses. Like one Saturday Theo woke up late after he had fell asleep wearing a grey jumper and then he had to go to work. Liam wore the jumper all day while in his house, the chimera's scent engulfing him and making him feel warm and happy. He even fell asleep on his bed while wearing the jumper and found out that he really liked it when Theo's clothes smelled like him and not just when they were clean. That musky scent really made Liam shiver.

So it became kind of a routine: Theo went to work and Liam would immediately jump to his room to search for his more recent clothes. On school days he would sometimes have to get inside the guests room early only to grab a hoodie or a shirt, carefully so Theo wouldn't woke up.

Liam felt dread when Scott and the others came one time to visit because he was sure that they would be able to smell Theo on him, even when he wasn't wearing his clothes. Sure, they knew that the chimera was living at Liam's house, so he could use it as an excuse if anyone asked.

But he wasn't counting on Malia.

 

* * *

 

Liam was over the locker room, taking a shower after they had a hard day of training. Everyone else were gone already, so it was just Liam over the showers. The warm water caressed his skin, relaxing his sore muscles and sorrowly washing away what lingered of Theo's scent on his skin. Liam wanted to pout for that but he knew that as soon as he got home he could wrap himself over one of Theo's shirts and he feels content again. He was thinking about which shirt should he choose once he got home, maybe that white v-neck shirt that Peter got for him or maybe the jumper he likes so much, when the shower curtain is suddenly pulled back and Liam turns around to see Malia standing on the other side of the shower, right in front of him and completely invading his privacy.

"Why do you smell like Theo?" she says as soon as she opens the curtain.

Liam's still in shock that someone -specifically Malia- is invading his shower, so he only managed to yell _"DUDE!"_ and he quickly grabs the shower curtain to shut it closed but Malia just yanked it back.

She then proceeds to shut the water off, getting closer to him while doing so, "I said why do you smell like Theo?"

Liam grabs the curtain to hide the fact that he was standing naked in front of the werecoyote, although it seemed like she didn't mind.

"Oh my god, Malia," Malia takes a step forward and that makes Liam accidentally release his grip on the curtain so he quickly turns around so his back was to the werecoyote. He preferred to show her his butt than to show her his front. It was an awkward position to be but he looked over his shoulder to stare at Malia. "Can't you see I'm slightly naked here?"

"Can't you see I asked you a question? Why are you smelling like Theo all of the sudden?"

"Why do you mean all of the sudden?"

"I mean, sure, he's staying with you but then one day you just started smelling- no, _reeking_ of him. So?"

Liam bites his lips and tries to control his heartbeat so Malia can't hear how fast it is going; if she hears it he can blame it on being naked in front of her. But he's sure as hell he's not going to tell her that the reason is because he likes so fucking much how the chimera smells that whenever he can he'll wear some of his clothes. He really loves how he smells; how calm his scent makes him, how _horny_ it makes him. Nope, she can never know.

Liam looks at the tiles in front of him, trying to concentrate on them.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me."

Liam glanced over his shoulder at the werecoyote, who took a deep breath and with her hands on her hips, she stood there without saying anything else, looking around as if she were just hanging around and not standing in front of the beta naked. Liam is sure that she's really not going... or that she will lose her temper and force him to answer. Or she will do this again. He shivers at thinking about this repeating.

"Okay, okay. Just don't tell anyone."

Malia raised an eyebrow at him.

Liam sighed. Here he goes. "...I, uh, I've been wearing his clothes without him knowing because they... they kind of calm me and he also smells nice."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Malia stares at him for a moment, and Liam is wondering what she's thinking before she opens her mouth and says

"Oh. I thought you were sleeping with him."

Well, that was something he hadn't been expecting.

"What do you mean with _'sleeping with him'_?"

"You know, that he's been fucking y-

"I beg of you to not finish that sentence!" Liam pleaded while blushing. He rested his forehead against the cool tiles to calm down.

"So you like him?" the werecoyote asked.

Liam shrugged, not turning to look at her, "...I guess." he thinks about all the times he's been with Theo, playing videogames, eating together, watching a movie or just talking. Or how he loves Theo's scent so much that it really makes him horny some times. Or when he's bumped about something and the chimera manages to make him smile, and when he's the one who makes Theo smile. A real smile.

Liam finds himself smiling, "Yeah, I like him."

Malia nods and there's a glint in her eyes.

"Okay. Then we should do something about it."

"What?"

Malia rolls her eyes, "About your crush. I'll help you find a way to tell that asshole that you like him."

"I'm not going to do anything until you let me cover my junk!"

Malia lets out an _'ohh'_ like she completely forgot that he was naked and dripping wet; she moves to grab his towel and throw it at him, which he fumbles a little with but successfully manages to wrap around his waist. He crosses his arms in front of his chest to cover himself.

"Sorry about that. But you don't have to be ashamed of your body."

"Yeah, that's because it's not you who's the one naked."

"You want me to take off my shirt so you can be a little more comfortable?"

"Taking your shirt isn't going to make this more comfortable, it's actually going to make it worse!" Liam answers with a half-growl.

"Okay, okay, calm down your tits. Geez, we really need to get you laid."

The growl dies and is replaced by a furious blushing over Liam's neck and face. The beta whines as Malia takes a step towards the bench and where his bag is. She sits casually there, tapping her foot on the floor and the beta knows that she's waiting for him to change into clothes. This is going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

And a long day turned out to be two long weeks. Liam really appreciated Malia's help and enthusiasm but almost everything that she told him included him naked (of semi-naked) or in a sexual posture, which, no matter how much he really needed to get laid, he wouldn't do.

First she told him to try to use Theo's clothes when the chimera was near. It scared the hell out of him but he did it. Theo didn't notice. Liam whined about it for two days.

Then, Malia told him to try to wear tight clothes whenever the chimera was near. One time he was over the couch in only a pair of black boxers and a red shirt and when Theo came back from work; he glanced at Liam, stared at him for almost a minute, and then went upstairs to sleep.

"Maybe you're doing it wrong!" Malia told him while they were out having a coffee.

"Oh yeah, maybe I'm wearing the tight clothes the wrong way!" the beta mocked, "Maybe I should just use loose clothing so he notices me."

"...That's actually not a bad idea."

Liam blinks. "What?"

"You know how many guys get turned on when they see the one that they like wearing tight and skinny clothes? But Theo is not like many guys. So maybe instead of you wearing tight clothes you should do the opposite!"

"You mean that he's more likely to get turned on with saggy clothes than with tight ones?"

"Yes!" wow, Malia was actually excited.

So, Liam searched for the baggiest sweater he owned and wore it all day after school. Theo came back early and he went to the kitchen where Liam was sitting over one of the stools.

Theo made his way to the fridge and took out a coke can, opening it and taking a sip from it as he glanced at Liam and back at the window; then he looked back at Liam as if the first time he hadn't seen him that well. His eyes were on the sweater over the beta's body and he stayed silent for a moment.

"Huh, I never saw you wear that."

Liam looked down at his sweater, "Yeah, it was at the bottom of my closet and it's been a while since the last time I used it."

Liam looked up and saw Theo still staring at him so he tried to use a card.

"Does it look bad?" he asked in an innocent tone.

Theo's eyes quickly snapped up to meet his. "N-no." his voice broke but he quickly recovered, "Not at all."

"Good." with that, Liam got off the stool and walked towards the stairs, lightly swinging his hips as he made his way upstairs and he could swear he felt Theo's eyes following all the way from the kitchen. Okay, that's progress.

 

* * *

 

The next few days he tried to use loose clothing but Theo seemed to not mind at all. He would occasionally look at Liam's way but his eyes never met the clothes. Not like the first time. And Liam would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed. Malia was over his house, sitting on the couch while Liam sat on the puff he brought from his room.

"Okay, maybe he's holding himself back. You know, he could jump you on any moment."

Liam sighed. "I don't think so. I've been wearing those clothes and he doesn't even spare me a look. Maybe he isn't really attracted to me."

"Trust me, he is." she starts thinking, "Maybe we need to try another tactic, but what...?" she stays silent for a moment before something shines in her eyes as she stands up, "I know!"

Malia takes a step back and proceeds to remove her shirt, staying in her black lace bra. Liam's eyes bulge out of their place and he blushes.

"What is it with you and taking your shirt off?!"

Malia ignored him and threw at him her shirt. Liam caught it and stared at her confused.

"Put it on."

"What?"

"Put it on."

"Why?"

"Because it smells like me?" she answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know, but why do you want me-

"Because you've been wearing his clothes, _his_ scent, the last weeks. He's been smelling himself in you; imagine how he would react if he notices another scent that's not his."

"And you don't think he'll notice is your scent?"

"Of course he'll notice it's my scent! That's the point!"

"...I still don't get it."

Malia rolled her eyes and pulls his up from the puff, "Listen here. He'll smell someone else on your clothes instead of him. He will get mad because you're supposed to smell only like him and he'll have to react! I know I would get jealous if Scott smelled like someone else." she shrugs, "Well, he usually smells of me _and_ Stiles, but I know Stiles isn't a threat."

"You sure?"

Malia nodded, sure of herself, "It's a coyote thing. We're very territorial."

And so Liam wore Malia's shirt. It felt weird wearing a shirt that didn't have Theo's scent on it. The beta was currently over his room at night when Theo came in without knocking. He went to open his mouth but whatever he was going to say died on his mouth as he stood still over the door.

"What is it?" Liam asked as the chimera started sniffing the air.

"I smell... something different."

Wow. He didn't even have to look at his shirt.

"Like what?"

Theo kept sniffing the room, trying to follow the scent until his eyes fell on Liam over the bed. Then they travelled to the blue and pink shirt and he frowned.

"What are you wearing?"

"Oh, this?" he asks touching the shirt, "I found it at the bottom of my closet. Must be something Mason bought me and I never wore."

"Don't lie to me." the chimera said in a stern tone.

"What?"

"That's not yours. I would know; I live here."

"The other day you didn't know I owned a sweater!"

"Yeah, but that's because that thing stank of you, this one doesn't!"

"Who would it smell like if it's mine?"

Theo stayed quiet although his face seemed angry. Then something over his eyes changed. They went from confusion to anger to something sour.

_"Oh."_

Is all Theo said before leaving the room, closing the door behind him and going to his own room.

What the hell just happened?

 

* * *

 

Okay. So what had happened? It's been two days since Theo came back from work and the whole shirt incident happened. And now the chimera wouldn't even look at him, let alone talk. And that frustrated Liam in so many levels.

"Maybe we should've had thought about this plan through." Malia said once they were over Peter's apartment. The werecoyote had been staying a few days with her dad, and although Peter would deny it, he loved the idea of his daughter living under the same roof as him. Malia did the same.

" _Now_ you're telling me that?!" the beta whines, "What if he despises that I smell like someone else? Or maybe he knows that I've been wearing his clothes and he thinks it's disgusting?" he lets his forehead hit the kitchen island and groans, "Malia, what have we done?"

_"Well, first you followed my daughter's advice when you should've asked someone else."_

The werecoyote rolled her eyes as Liam raised his head and saw Peter entering the kitchen. The older werewolf walked to the fridge and opened it.

"What do you mean?" Liam asked.

"I mean that it's really great that Malia wants to help -actually help-, but she doesn't know what she's doing." he closes the door, taking out the ingredients to prepare himself a sandwich. "She managed to get Scott because they're both dorks and obvious but your case is different. Sure, a little bit of teasing with the scent and wearing loose clothing is nice but that's not enough." he snorts, "You're so sexually frustrated _I'm_ getting sexually frustrated!"

"Shut up!" Malia and Liam yelled at the same time.

Peter continued making his sandwich, "Anyway, you want to know if he feels the same way you do? Listen here, because I'm about to give you the best damn advice you will ever get, okay?" he makes a pause, to make it more dramatically, "Just tell him how you feel."

Liam frowns in confusion. He was not expecting that. "Tell him how I feel?"

Peter nods. "Yeah. It might sound silly but it's effective. No more teasing, no more wondering if he looks at you the same way you look at him, no more _'what if'_ s." he finished preparing his sandwich, "It's whether he likes you or he doesn't. He wants you or he doesn't. It can't be both."

"That might actually work." Malia said as she grabs Peter's sandwich and takes a bite of it. Peter stares at his empty plate and then at his daughter, who wasn't looking at him but at the beta.

"But if he doesn't feel the same way then I'll lose a friend."

"True, but what if he does feel the same way? Are you willing to sacrifice what could've been just because you're afraid? You have to ask yourself: is it worth it?"

That's all Peter said before preparing another sandwich; Malia sat on one of the stools and ate her sandwich. Liam stared at the kitchen island, the older werewolf's words sinking in. Was it worth it?

 

* * *

 

It was worth it. Liam decided that and so the next night he was over the living room, waiting for Theo to come back from work. His parents were out for the night in a romantic dinner. Lucky them. Liam heard the sound of Theo's truck parking outside and moments later the chimera was opening the door, entering the house while closing the door behind him. He walked to the living room to leave his car keys when his eyes meet Liam's blue ones for a moment. They stared at each other in an awkward silence before Liam actually remembered that he was waiting for the chimera; he stood up from the couch,

"We need to talk."

"I don't think so. I'll be over my room."

"No, Theo, wait!"

The chimera completely ignored him and went upstairs but Liam was having none of it; he ran after him and pushed the guest room's door open, finding Theo sitting on the edge of his bed while taking off his shoes.

"I don't know if you know this but the closed door usually means 'don't enter'."

"I don't know if you know this but when someone says 'we need to talk' usually you stay and hear whatever they're about to say."

"No thanks." Theo got up from the bed, moving around his room, not meeting the beta's eyes.

"Theo, I'm serious. It's been almost three days, we have to talk about it at some point. Although usually I'm like Stiles, you know? I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until it eventually just goes away-"

"I know, I know! Just..." he turns around to face Liam with... disappointment? "Jesus, Liam. Malia? Really?"

Well, now he definitely knew about the plan.

"I mean, I would understand if it were someone else, but did you really had to get involved with her?"

Wait, what?

"What?"

"Scott's girlfriend! Your Alpha's girlfriend; I never thought you were that kind of person. You seemed so nice and all and I admired that of you but turns out you're nothing like I thought you were."

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold the fuck on." Liam actually held his hands to the front like that was going to stop the words, "Y-you think that Malia and I...?"

"Yes."

Liam stayed still for a moment but then he started laughing as hard as he could. He even had to clutch his stomach as he doubled over, the other hand holding his weight on the edge of the bed as tears fell from his face. Was this guy serious?

"Don't laugh, asshole." Theo said with an angry tone, "This is serious."

"I-I know!" that only made Theo frown deeper but luckily he didn't left. Once Liam managed to compose himself, he wiped away the tears from his eyes and looked at the chimera, "Okay. First, Scott's my Alpha, like you said. I would never do that to him. Also Malia is pretty much in love with him so there's no way us could happen. There's also the fact that I like someone else and that the whole pack would tear us apart if we hurt Scott--

"What did you said?"

"What, that the pack would tear us if we ever hurt Scott?"

"No, before that."

_Oh._

"Oh... That I liked... I liked someone?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I do. I really do. I might even..." he licks his lips, "love them."

Theo stared at him and gave a firm nod; then turned around, his back at Liam. Even though he couldn't see his face, he could pick up the scent turmoil of emotions rolling off the chimera and although Peter told him not to be like Malia, he knew he needed to be bold like her and so he did.

"You."

He hoped that single word would be enough to communicate what he was feeling. That Theo could understand what he meant with that single word. Apparently it did. Theo stilled and he didn't even try to calm down his heartbeat. His breath hitched in his throat, and quickly turned around to look at the beta standing a few meters away.

Theo licked his lips. "Me?"

Liam doesn't nod. He just stares at him for a moment before saying "You." the chimera feels relief washing over him and then Liam starts walking slowly towards him, "You." the beta brings both hands clasped in a prayer gesture to his mouth, "You." Theo hasn't moved; he only watches as Liam gets closer to him until they're standing in front of the other, "You."

And with that Theo grabs his face and pulls him to him, kissing him. Liam brings his hands to cup the other's face and soon Theo's hands move to rest on his waist, holding the beta close. The scent coming from Theo disappeared and changed into one with love and desire. Although neither wanted to separate, Theo was the first to pull and ask,

"Wait, wait, what does Malia have to do in this?" he asks genuinely confused.

Awkward moment. "Um, well, you'll see... um, Malia was kind of helping me... trying to make you notice me. Ever since she found out I was stealing your clothes and wearing them."

"So that's why my clothes have been disappearing."

Liam blinked a few times, "What?"

"At first I thought I was going crazy, or that your mom really liked doing laundry, but then I noticed that some garments would just disappear and then I would find them clean but with your scent lingering. I thought it was just, you know, this is your house, so it was obvious that your scent would be in the clothes. Then I saw you wearing one of my hoodies but I tried not to think too much in it. Then it happened again and I thought that probably you didn't notice and I could've said something but..."

"But...?"

"But you started smelling like me. Like mine. And I liked that." his finger started caressing Liam's hipbone, "Also, whenever the clothes appeared again your scent somehow lingered in them."

Liam couldn't help but to smile, "You like it that your things smell like me?" was this guy real? He could smirk all he wanted but he actually was a dork. Feeling bold, Liam smirked instead, "Well, then."

Liam turns to the bed and practically jumps on it, landing face first over the pillow and after inhaling the chimera's scent, he nuzzles the pillow at the same time he rolls his body as much as he can all over the bed. Tries to get his scent as much as he can over Theo's bed, and at the same time he can feel the chimera's musky scent impregnate his skin. Once he's sure it's enough he turns around to see Theo still standing in the same place he had been before Liam jumped in his bed and scented it.

Theo's eyes flash golden for a moment, "Don't start something that you might not want to finish."

"And who says that I won't want to finish it?"

A growl came out from Theo as he approached the bed and the teen over it. Like a predator to its prey, he crawled on top of Liam, hovering over him and slowly started kissing over his neck, nipping lightly at his jaw before going back to his neck. Liam brought both hands to grip at his hair while his eyes closed and he enjoyed the sensation over his neck. The chimera pressed his nose against Liam's pulse and inhaled, deep and slow. His senses were invaded with Liam and that's all he needed right now; it made him shiver with anticipation.

A few minutes later and their hands were roaming over their bodies, gripping at each other's clothes in an attempt to pull closer. Liam feels a hand touching his stomach; Theo tugs the fabric of his shirt and looks down at Liam with a question in his eyes. When the beta nodded Theo then proceeded to take his shirt off, throwing it at the floor without blinking. He did the same with his own. As the chimera took off his shirt, Liam's hand made his way to his chest and slowly caressed it, his eyes glued to Theo's torso and not wanting to blink not even once. The chimera carefully grabbed his hand and put it over his heart, a smile appearing on his face. Liam found himself returning the smile and leaned forward to kiss him.

Almost half hour later they were both completely naked, the rest of their clothes forgotten over the guest room's floor, scattered all over it. Over the bed, Liam was on his back with his arms at each side of his body while Theo was settled in between his legs, caressing his thighs in a soothing way. Liam was staring at the chimera through glazed eyes as saw as the chimera brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them. That sight made his cock jump and he swallowed back a growl.

Once Theo had his fingers wet enough, he kissed his way down Liam's chest and proceeded to take his hand between his legs. The blue eyed beta was breathing slowly, trying to relax when he felt it. The first finger entering him. That finger was tapping and pressing gently inside him. Liam closed an eye when the chimera moved the finger; it didn't hurt, but it felt strange.

Liam groaned, stretching his hands to grab the sheets in a tight lock. As the chimera continued with his task, the only thing the beta could do was grip the sheets and moan. His chest rose and fell erratically, gripping tighter the sheets until his knuckles were white, claws threatening to come out. He rolled his eyes, letting another moan out that went straight to Theo's cock. Then he felt a second finger entering him, caressing his walls. The chimera withdrew his fingers and then pushed them back in, making the beta buckle his hips. He smirked.

After seeing that two fingers moved easily, added a third one while inspecting the beta's face for any sign of discomfort. Hearing a whine coming from the lighter brunet under him, Theo grinned. His neglected member ached and screamed for attention but he pushed it away; right now it was about Liam. He needed to focus on making him feel good. Twisting his fingers a little more, just to tease him, Theo finally took them out and wiped them on the sheets. Liam groaned at the sudden feeling of emptiness, so he glared at the chimera.

"Relax, baby wolf. I'm so far from being done with you."

Liam's eyes glowed for a moment and Theo doesn't know if it's because he just called him 'baby wolf', or because of the anticipation. Maybe both. The chimera nudged his legs spread open and rested one of his hands on the bed, at one side of the beta's body while the other continued to caress Liam's thigh.

"You ready, babe?"

Liam nodded and braced himself. Theo positioned himself at the beta's entrance and with a last look to Liam, he pushed inside.

Theo's never believed in God but _holy sweet God that reigns the skies!_ The overwhelming velvet heat that enveloped him was something he hadn't felt before. Yeah, he had been with some girls before but this was on a far away level. This wasn't just sex. This was a way of connection between two people who trust and love each other. Liam was biting so hard down on his lower lip that it started drawing blood, his healing kicking in just as quick.

"Liam?"

"Just... give me a minute."

Theo nodded and did so. The old Theo wouldn't have; he would just tell him to get over it and pounded inside, not mattering if the other was enjoying as long as he was enjoying himself. But that was the old Theo. He would give all the time in the world to Liam.

Liam's hands were on his hair, pushing his strands and encouraging him. The chimera opened his eyes -he's not sure when he closed them- and realized Liam was staring at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Is it okay if I...?" Theo whispered on his ear, licking at his earlobe.

The beta nodded, so Theo kissed him one more time before leaning in and feeling Liam's legs wrap around his waist. Theo moved his hips, slowly moving in and out of his body, testing the waters while Liam arched his back in delight. Liam's moans and pants were a great turn on, but just looking down at those blue eyes trying to stay open and his mouth hanging open while those delicious sounds escaped? That was enough aphrodisiac for Theo.

He continued with his movements; he did it again and again, until his movements became more urgent as pleasure took over their minds. Soon the beta's claws were nailing on the chimera's back, making Theo close his eyes for a moment. He savored the wonderful feeling of being inside Liam, his member being wrapped by his velvety and warm interior. When he opened his eyes again he found golden eyes looking back at his own. Theo managed to smile while thrusting inside the beta, and Liam did the same. He smiled and his eyes turned back to his beautiful baby blue color.

Theo could feel Liam's neglected member trapped between their bodies; a small puddle of precum on his stomach, but when he moved his hand to masturbate him, Liam intercepted his hand. Theo looked into his blue eyes and the beta just shook his head. That's when Theo understood what he wanted:

Liam wanted to come untouched. He wanted to come for the sole fact of Theo inside him.

Theo growled, his head hanging low and hiding his face over the beta's neck, fangs grazing soft skin. With Liam still holding his hand, they intertwined their fingers.

Theo could feel Liam's heels pushing at his ass, trying to make him go deeper. So he did. He braced Liam's legs to his shoulders and dipped lower and forward, the new angle making it easy to hit directly at the beta's prostate.

"Oh, _fuck!_ " the younger moaned, arching his back and squirming beneath Theo.

The chimera smirked and tried to hit the same spot, and when he did he reduced the beta to a mess of moans and incoherent words. With each thrust, the beta made different sounds into his ear, occasionally biting it. It only made Theo go faster. Soon his thrusts became erratic, sweat dripping down their bodies, his claws cutting through the sheets while the beta's claws were on his back. Theo looked down and stared at the way the beta's lips parted, whines and pants and moans spilling from them, and his back arched beautifully.

A few more thrusts and Liam gave in first, spilling his hot seed all over their stomachs as he closed his eyes tightly. As he came, Theo could feel Liam's insides constrict his cock; Theo joined their lips in an urgent kiss as he sped up, fucking against Liam's hot interior a couple of times until he too came, howling as he emptied inside the beta.

Theo collapsed over Liam's body, still buried deep inside him. A couple of minutes passed and neither of them moved. Just when they thought they were gonna fell asleep like that, Liam found the strength to hover his hand on top of Theo's back and lie it there, slowly caressing the naked skin. The contact made Theo open his eyes again and he rested his weight on his forearms and stare into Liam's eyes who was also looking at him.

"Hey, stranger."

"Hey," Liam's voice was a little raspy and that turned on Theo.

Liam raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? Again?"

That's when Theo realized that Liam could feel him because he was still inside him.

The chimera smirked, "Well, what do you want me to say, babe? It's all for you."

Liam chuckled. He stared at the ceiling, his hand still over Theo's back, lazily tracing patterns.

"Just so you know," Liam looked down to see Theo, "I also love you."

Liam frowned in confusion. He didn't understood what the chimera meant until he remembered what he said before they kissed and his eyes widened.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes." the chimera was smirking, "I'm never gonna let you forget that."

Liam covers his face with both hands, trying to control his heart and fight the blush over his face,

"Okay, no, I take it back. I don't love you, now get out of me."

"Nope, I actually like it there. I think I'm gonna stay there for a while."

Liam uncovered his face, "What if I have to pee?"

"That wasn't very romantic, you ass."

"Says the one who thinks that being romantic is wanting to be in my ass forever."

"I never said _'forever'_. Okay, how about that instead of being inside your ass I'm inside your heart?"

Liam was caught off guard. It could have been teasing but the way Theo said it, the way he was looking into Liam's eyes told the beta that is wasn't: the chimera meant every single word he said. The furious blush that he had been fighting seconds ago had reduced but it stayed soft over his cheeks. His heart was beating fast that he wondered that if someone with no supernatural hearing could be able to hear it. Then of course Theo had to ruin it.

"Romantic enough?"

"Yeah, until you opened your mouth and then I remembered the kind of asshole you really are."

"But I'm your asshole."

Liam smiled and brushed back the bangs falling over the chimera's face, "Yes you are."

They stared at each other before leaning forward and meeting hallway in a kiss. A soft sweet kiss. Lips pressed against the other with no need to devour or anything. Just feel the touch of their lips. They separated and Liam let Theo rest his head over his chest while the beta's arms went around his muscular back, his hand going back to make doodles with his finger. They stayed like that, Liam staring at the ceiling while Theo had his head turned to the side, eyes closed, both getting lost in the feeling of being in each others' arms when suddenly Liam spoke again,

"Are you gonna come out of me anytime soon?"

"Naah,"

Oh well. Liam wrapped his legs around Theo's waist to pull him both deeper and closer.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Theo woke up first. He got up from his bed and decided to take a shower, but not before giving Liam a last look. The beta was lying on his stomach, his face turned to him; the chimera continued to stare at the beta's face as the other slept deeply. His eyes drifted to the section of skin showing as the sheets were covering Liam's body from his lower back and to the end of the bed. Theo could see his back rise and fall with even breaths. His arms were resting up beside the pillow.

Theo smiled at the picture and then went to the bathroom to take a shower. Before getting in the shower he checked on the bathroom's mirror his back and could see the claw marks of when Liam had been holding onto his back for dear life. They should've healed during the night. Oh well, it's not like it bothers him. He actually likes them. He took a quick shower and after he dressed, he decided to go downstairs for something to eat and then bring Liam breakfast to bed. Pfft, and he calls him unromantic.

Theo was coming downstairs, too immersed in thinking what he should have for breakfast that he didn't noticed the other two heartbeats or scents until he was standing at the kitchen's entrance. Scott and Malia were there, the Alpha standing behind the island and Malia sitting over one of the stools, close to him. Scott was there. Fuck. Theo stilled as they saw him. Good thing he took a shower before coming down.

"Hey," he managed to say as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey." Scott smiled his typical smile. He didn't know.

"Scott wanted to check on Liam." Malia said as she looked at him from head to toe. Oh no, she knew.

Scott smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry if I startled you. We ran into Liam's parents on their way out. His mom was going out with some friend while his dad had an emergency at the hospital."

Theo didn't even thought about Liam's parents! Did they saw them over his bed? Did they notice that Liam wasn't over his room? Crap, he did not think about this!

But years of practice made Theo calm down and sit over one of the stools, trying to act cool with Scott being there and possibly knowing what happened last night between him and his beta. Scott offered to make some breakfast and although Theo just nodded, Malia said she wanted scrambled eggs. Scott smiled sweetly at her and agreed.

Theo could swear that Malia kept glancing at his direction when Scott turned his back at them. If he didn't knew better, he would say that she was checking him out. Scott finished the scrambled eggs and turned with the pan over his hand to put it over the kitchen's island and told them to eat. Malia didn't need to be told twice. As she poured some on her plate and turned to sit down again, a figure appeared over the kitchen's entrance.

_"Scott."_

The three people over the kitchen turned their attention to the figure standing at the kitchen's entrance. Liam stood there with his hair a little wet since he had come out of the shower. He was wearing a baggy cream jumper that Theo recognized as his own -an old one- and if you stared too long it looked like nothing else underneath. The jumper reached to about his mid-thigh, and showed off strong, lean legs. The three supernaturals stared at him. The beta walked into the kitchen and Scott hugged him like the good Alpha he is. He then separated from his beta and Liam waved at Malia, who gave him a knowing look. Oh, she definitely knew.

Liam went to grab the cereal box above the fridge and as he stretched, the jumper lifted a little. Theo tried not to stare too long but _goddamnit_ , he was still human!

Scott, who was standing next to him, stretched his hand and grabbed the cereal box, giving it to his beta.

"Thanks." Liam said with a smile and then grabbed a bowl, pouring some cereal and leaving the box on the island.

He then proceeded to sit opposite to Theo, but their legs were able to touch. Liam took a spoonful of cereal and smiled at Theo's way. Okay, Theo lost his appetite. He needed Scott and Malia out of the house or else he was going to jump Liam right there.

Luckily -or unluckily- Scott turned to his beta, about to say something when his eyes caught something.

"Did the water turned into ice cubes or something like that while you were showering?"

"No, it was warm, actually. Why?"

"Because you have a small bruise on your skin," pointed out his Alpha, looking over his neck where in fact, there was a nice purple _'bruise'_.

Or how Theo likes to call them: hickey.

Crap. How Theo did not see it when he woke up and was staring at him? Oh yeah, it was located on the side of his neck where Liam was resting over the pillow, of _fucking_ course he would never see it.

Liam also stilled on his seat, his spoon halfway to meet his mouth. Before either of them could come up with an excuse, Malia spoke first,

"You know, I used to accidentally scratch my arms with my claws while sleeping and ended up waking up with claw marks over my arms. Maybe Liam does too. Many people do things while they're sleeping. Like you when you snore."

Scott turns to his girlfriend with an offended face, "What? I do not snore!"

"Yes you do. But don't worry, I still love you."

"I do not snore... do I?" he asked more to himself than to the others. Like he was questioning himself.

Theo realized that the subject had been changed and soon forgotten. Scott was still trying to figure out if what his girlfriend said was true, muttering something like _'Stiles never told me I snored'_. He took out his phone and decided to call his best friend and actually ask him if he snores.

As he moved over the living room, Malia stood up and decided to go the fridge. As she passes beside Theo she murmurs _"Saved your ass."_ so only he can hear her.

Both Theo and Liam stare at her dumbfounded but with relief. Malia even winked at Liam and then opened the fridge. Liam turned back to look at Theo and found the chimera already looking at him. They smiled at each other.

Scott was still on the phone, saying something about not snoring and 'Stiles, I love you but please tell me you're joking!', so he wasn't actually paying attention to them.

As Theo ate his breakfast, Liam's foot found his way to his calf and started caressing it at one side of the kitchen island. The chimera relaxed in the touch and continued eating his breakfast. They would tell Scott -and the pack- eventually, but for now, they wanted to enjoy each other's company without the rest of the pack asking questions every five minutes.

They didn't saw as Malia secretly took a picture of them and sent it to Peter saying:

**_'Apparently you're good at giving advice that doesn't involve murder ;)'_ **

 


End file.
